


daddy no

by intoxicated_by_our_lies, klismaphilia (orphan_account)



Series: The Family [2]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game), Town of Salem - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Clara is in the walls watching, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jester is still crying, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Obsessive Behavior, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Slurs, forced bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/pseuds/intoxicated_by_our_lies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/klismaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was such a perfect night for all of them- even the jester, the innocent little prude, was enjoying himself. A perfect evening for the sixth anniversary of them together, the werewolf and him. Cum, saliva, and tears shared between all of them." [Town of Salem: Werewolf/Janitor/Serial Killer/Jester]</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy no

The smell of candles reaches the serial killer's nose, causing him to smile and light the final one happily. It was the only light in the room, seeing he had literally cut the power to the whole house as to better create the scene. Perhaps it was rather extreme and his other wives (and Clara; she needed to go on her video sharing site, whatever it was) would be pissed at him, but it would all be worth it.

"'re you ready," he asks, blowing and shaking the lite match until the remaining bit of spark is gone. "I hope you're excited, my darling. You've been so... preoccupied the last few days, I thought it'd be good for us to catch up."

Of course, he couldn't talk back seeing as he had a ball gag in his mouth- along with his wrists restrained. The werewolf has quite the mouth on him and the serial killer never seemed to enjoy dirty words. Such filthy, filthy language that shouldn't be spoken- seeing as Clara had probably been in the walls again and she didn't need to hear that. She already had the serial killer's second wife trying to convince her that it's rather naughty to want to watch them.

Silly wife, silly.

"I missed you, my darling."

The werewolf growled at him, scratching the bedposts in anger until there's three large claw marks. He seemed mad, but the serial killer was suspecting this was mainly because he was a silly alpha male and disliked not being in the dominant position.

But then again, so did the serial killer.

Slipping off the top half of his shirt, the serial killer maneuvers his way onto the bed. His hands travel up and down the bare chest, tracing the outline of his abs and circling his nipples.

"Do you want me to untie you?" he asks. "I can untie you, but.. you'd try and get on top of me, wouldn't you?"

The werewolf was so close to chewing off the ball gag, and as soon as he did; he was going to bite the asshole that knocked him out from behind and shoved this into him.

Another growl came from his lips, coming from instinct alone. Still, he nodded.

The lights had gone out, and here they were, sitting in darkness, which was complete and utter bullshit because the serial killer had been home for god knows how long and he should be fixing it. But he never fixed anything- not even his own mistakes, and he couldn't keep a promise if he had to stake his life on it, and just… just…

"Agh!" He exclaimed suddenly, sitting forward as he attempted to look at his daughter through all the darkness. She was staring intently into something in front of her… in the wall… and…

"Fuck's sake," the janitor spat, causing the young girl to turn around abruptly. As soon as she did- that tiny smile plastered to her face like it was whenever something involved her daddy- he knew. And so he quickly grabbed her shoulder and gave it a tiny squeeze, before forcing a tiny smile. "My darling little Clara," he said. "What might you happen to be watching? You look so interested… let mommy look and I promise to do your makeup for you. Daddy'll be so pleased with his cute little girl."

The eight-year-old blinked slowly, before she said carefully, "Daddy."

He knew it. He knew it. He gives a quick ruffle to Clara's hair, and quickly leaves the room- making sure to close the door behind him despite the stuttered question and whimpering that left the jester's mouth- but the jester was so good at taking care of the children, and there was nothing to worry about there, not at all.

He turns the door handle to the serial killer- his husband's- room and when it doesn't open, he knocks. Not politely, not quietly, but loud, harsh thuds that he was sure must've ruined whatever mood he'd been setting in there with his precious werewolf.

"Yoo-hoo? Darling? My little sugar balls? Boo-boo?" His expression quickly turns into a grimace, before he shouts, "Open the fucking door, asshole! I know you're in there, doing godfather knows what with your favorite wife but I swear to god if you don't open the door right now I am going to shove a fucking dustpan down your throat."

His feet kick the edge of the door, scuffing the white paint at the bottom as a tear begins to part from his eye.

"Baby? Sweet-tart? My loving and wonderful husband? I need you. I'm… I'm going to cry. Please open up, bun-bun." His hand stayed firmly nestled around the doorknob, trying not to say anything more as his other fingers moved quickly to slide the white shawl away from his shoulders and pull the dress down over heavily tanned skin, letting it brush over scarred shoulders and-

...the door opened. It opened. It… did?

It only took a few brief seconds before he was hurling himself into the room, and right at the serial killer, the janitor's hands still covered by latex gloves which he quickly pressed to the other's cheeks, covering his face with kisses from sticky lipstick-covered lips. "My darling husband!" He exclaimed, before his eyes turned over to…

The werewolf. Fucking man-stealer. But… but… damn. His own eyes almost go wide from the sheer size of the werewolf's cock, of how… thick he looked. He shivers unintentionally, arms still clinging to the serial killer.

"Wolfie… wolfie, I… I want you…" he says shortly, pressing his thighs together to hide just how much he's trembling, his feet pressed against each other in their lovely stockings. "You're so big. I mean- it must be six, right? Or eight?"

His hand grabs onto the hem of his skirt as he feels the serial killer's hand around his back, pressing so roughly that he's worried it might break. "Knock it off, asshole," he says abruptly. "You should treat your wives better than this- especially me! I was the first!" He turns around so he's facing the serial killer, looking down at him, their faces pressed so close that their breaths are mingling…

The janitor sat down on the bed, seemingly uncaring of the situation that he'd just ruined- (fucking cockblock, that's what the werewolf would say)- as he looked the werewolf up and down.

"You don't have sex in this house without me knowing about it. You just… you know how bad it's been for me lately, right?" He gives a quick glance to the serial killer, sliding his hand under the skirt of the dress, running it over the bulge growing under the black panties he wore. "Please… I want you… I want you both so bad…"

It seemed that the werewolf didn't enjoy the comment, seeing as he gave a nerve shattering glare at him. Another low growl came from his mouth, as he twitched and tried to struggle his way out of the restraints. He vowed that once he got out of them, again, that he'd show no mercy to the Janitor.

The janitor was a filthy, annoying brat in his opinion. He had no clue about him before he signed up to stay with the serial killer, so he had no obligation to fuck him. Even if the serial killer was disappointed by this fact, he didn't care. He was a grown man- he could choose who he wanted to fuck.

The cheap fabric brushes against his tongue, causing the werewolf to scowl. Fuck the serial killer, fuck him so hard.

Anger filled his entire being for what felt like the thirtieth time in just the last few minutes, the fact that the janitor is completely unrestricted and is able to touch him, fondle his thighs and flirt with the serial killer, like he wasn't there, pissed him off so bad.

Did the serial killer get off seeing him like that? The werewolf wouldn't be surprised, the asshole got off to their pain and misery. He didn't know why he stayed, he deserved so much better compared to the bullshit he had to go through daily in the house. A future sociopath, a doll.. thing, an inconsiderate asshole, and an std filled bitch.

"Wolfie," the serial killer leans down, until he's nose to nose with the werewolf. His lips peck the werewolf's, his hands trailing down his chest until he hands slip into pants. The serial killer's hands clasp his cock, tugging it roughly until the werewolf fails to suppress a annoyed moan. "Do you want this?'

He didn't reply; instead, biting his lips as to not excite himself anymore. Fucking bastard knew exactly what he liked. The pleasant taste of blood fills the gap between his lip walls and teeth, swallowing it.

The older man smiled, completely unfazed by the lack of response. His pace quickened, his fist getting tighter around his cock.

"Do you want me to take off the gag?" He asked, an amused tone in his voice as the werewolf strained his neck and sucked his stomach in, stretching, as he tried to at least control himself. "Or do you like it? Do you like it when I tie you up, gag you, and have the janitor watch you as you get off? I can do this more- I can have the janitor do this.. you're so close, I can feel it."

Hate filled his eyes, as he watched the serial killer position the janitor onto the bed where he was previously, undoing his belt and kneeling behind the janitor.

The janitor's mouth wrapped around the tip of the werewolf's cock, his breath and tongue hot as he ran his tongue over the length of the werewolf's shaft, feeling the other's tiny shudders, trembles he was obviously trying to keep under wraps. His head slipped forward further, mouth widening to slip around the head and draw the werewolf into his mouth.

God, he was so thick. It was almost sexy, the way his thighs trembled, the way he tried to keep the expressions off his face, but it couldn't hide the hatred in his eyes, something that was almost smouldering. He trailed his tongue around the werewolf's length, curving it, teeth barely brushing across the head as he moaned, a long and gratuitous noise that only made his own body grow harder.

The janitor barely managed to keep his pace slow, getting entirely too excited as he could feel the serial killer's hands working the tights off of his legs, spreading them ever so slightly, his fingers running over the thin fabric of the lace underwear he was currently wearing, causing him to let out another involuntary moan at the sheer heat. It sent a shudder through the werewolf, the other's head tilting back at the ministrations of the tongue around his cock, curving and dipping into the head and forcing a moan of his own through the gag.

He couldn't keep it up. Not… not like this. He presses back against the serial killer while still keeping his head forward, neck stretched out as his hands ran over those insanely strong thighs… oh, the werewolf must have a lot of control in comparison to him… He couldn't help gasping, thinking of just how fucking great it would be to take him. Too bad the fucktoy didn't seem particularly interested in him, only in his husband.

He wasn't surprised when the other's hips bucked forward, and he braces himself before the werewolf's releasing, cum spilling over his tongue. His muscles swallow without hesitation, and as he pulls back, shakily, he brings one hand up to wipe across his lips, staring up at the other with a half-smirk.

"Fuck, you're so thick. And so eager. Oh, oh my. I can't even imagine just how great you-" he's cut off by the serial killer's hand, wrapping around his mouth from behind him, effectively silencing the remarks even as he struggles to get out a "Sweetheart-"

And then the serial killer, whose fingers had been preoccupied stretching him apart, was positioning himself at the janitor's entrance, letting the feeling overtake him as he began to slip in, slowly, inch by precious inch… it was so fucking hot, the ache of being pulled open like this, so exposed to anyone and everyone who cared to see… the werewolf's glare could've killed anyone stronger than him, but it didn't cause him any misery.

He pushed himself back, thighs trembling, the serial killer's hands large and fingers long as they wrapped around his hips. He let out a series of moans with the first thrust, an unsteady whimper at the second, letting his head fall forward.

"Yes- yes, please, please, go h-harder, baby, fucking… want to feel you inside me for days. Oh, fuck, I c-can't-"

The serial killer's hips thrust forward, his nails digging into his hips. Completely unrestrained, the serial killer threw his head back, letting out a pleasured moan. His eyes lock onto the werewolf's, giving another amused smirk at him as he scowls- though this time tired and attempting to catch his breath again. He didn't seem to be amused at the sight, of being only inches away from his husband who was fucking his other wife right in front of him, just after being sucked off.

It turned him on though.

The thought of the werewolf seething with jealousy, it was hot.

Besides, the werewolf seemed to enjoy it.

He wondered if the janitor enjoyed it; if he enjoyed the attention he was getting from both him and the werewolf. The serial killer imagined he did, the little attention whore.

It was so fun to try and get his attention, too easy to simply play with his other wives and have the janitor completely cling onto him in a desperate attempt to regain his full affection. Sure, it probably wasn't one of the best ideas seeing as perhaps he'd figure it out, but he's had too much fun fucking with him.

The janitor was effectively his little toy, to be used and be played with until he decided to end his playtime.

He could feel the janitor giving out from underneath him, gasping for breath as he thrusted so that the other's head was basically in the crotchular area of the werewolf. The werewolf, interestingly enough, seemed to be getting off on this. An erection sprouted proudly and his stomach was rising up and down as he stared intensely at the two of them.

Perhaps he wasn't as finished as he previously thought- maybe he wanted to go another round or two with one of them- or perhaps his second wife, the jester, seeing as he and the janitor would definitely need to rest afterwards.

He'd enjoy the jester, they all seemed to enjoy him. It was no secret between them. Everyone enjoyed the sweetheart that the jester was- so gentle and passionate. His tears made the perfect lubricant.

As he empties himself inside the janitor, he forces himself to his feet. He didn't want the night to end like this- everyone would get to play. Even if it pissed off the janitor that he didn't get to go a second round, the serial killer would make it up to him by letting him suck him off or by playing around with one of the janitor's many kinks. But that would have to be later, as it was now the jester's turn for some fun.

"Are you still wanting more, my darling?" The serial killer asked, giving a slight smile at the werewolf. He only gave a moan, swallowing rather loudly as he twitched his wrist. "Do you want me to untie you? Why would I do such a thing? ...you look so handsome like this- so vulnerable to whatever things I can think of. You were so obedient when we were doing this, so willing when our janitor was sucking you off."

He laughed, ruffling the hair of the janitor. The janitor looked up at him, licking his lips as he continued to stay upright by holding onto the werewolf's legs and breathing onto his lower abdomen. He really wouldn't be surprised to find out if the janitor continued sucking him off once he came back.

It would certainly be very hot to return to this, even if it was more than likely just a fantasy.

"Maybe I should tie you up more," he fingers the handcuffs. "I think you like it- I think you like it when you become the bitch in the relationship. You're so hard right now.. I want to do so much to you right now, and you'd love it, wouldn't you?" Scoffing, he forces the younger male to look at him. "You'd love it if I continue to do this.. it's always fun to exchange roles every once in awhile, it really makes the sex so much better. Seeing you like this makes me so hard."

His hand is around the werewolf's member in seconds, stroking it up and down in quick motions and the werewolf was obviously so into it. It was almost humorous to see him moaning in pleasure at this, a degrading position that he'd once threatened leaving for if he'd ever go through this. To watch him cumming in the janitor's mouth and moaning loudly...

He knew he should've videotaped it. Maybe he should ask Clara if she had a tape.

"Soon," he let go of the werewolf, smiling at the fact that the werewolf groaned in displeasure, thrusting his body forward as tell him please, go on, don't stop. "Be patient, my dear. I'll be right back."

Just as fast as he opens the door, Clara jumps in front of him. An innocent smile painted on her face, dimples and all, hands behind her back as she cocks her head. "Daddy-"

"I need Ellie's mommy," he says, gently pushing her from the door and patting her head as he walks over to the room that held the clearly distressed looking jester. His dress was disheveled, hair and makeup ruined, but still.. he glowed with beauty.

"Daddy.." Clara said, pressing herself against his bare back, giggling happily.

Again ignoring her, the serial killer manages to pick up the jester from his spot and onto his feet. He staggered forward, shaky and nervous, and followed the serial killer back into the room.

Clara crossed her arms.

"I brought someone who would love to see you like this, Wolfie.." he smiled, seeing the janitor's jaw dropping as he wrapped his arms around the jester and began to undo his dress. His hands explore the jester's bare back, snapping off his lightly colored bra straps as the dress falls around his knees.

"I'm sorry, darling. I know how much you enjoy doing it yourself, but the jester is only mine to undress."

The werewolf gives a tired scoff, swallowing again. Sweat drips off his face and chest, too tired to put up more of a fight. His cock pulsed for someone to touch it and seeing as he had the janitor practically assaulting his stomach with his nasty mouth, the serial killer giving him a handjob and stopping just as he was close, and now, the jester being stripped in front of him...

It didn't seem fair.

The janitor couldn't help the urge, the intense want pooling in his gut to just take the werewolf back into his mouth, start sucking him off again- rapidly, he'd clearly loved it so much the first time- and he had to swallow back a groan as the serial killer pushed him away from the other's stomach, pulling him away from where his body was situated, halfway between the werewolf's legs, unceremoniously depositing him at the other end of the bed.

His eyes flickered up to the disheveled jester, currently being stripped of his clothes- it was a nice dress, light purple and grey-white, long sleeves and a nice hemline, why didn't the serial killer let him wear pretty stuff like that- and he gave a tiny smirk.

"Is your darling princess going to have some fun with us?" He rolled over onto his back, looking up at the serial killer as he spread his legs slightly, leaving absolutely nothing to anyone's imagination. God, it was so hot, and he was almost feverish at just the thought… but fuck if he didn't want the werewolf's cock again, so fucking big. He could imagine it- the werewolf turning him over and pounding him like he deserved…

The serial killer had finished pulling off the jester's panty hose and underwear, tugging them down and over tiny feet as he shoved the youngest of the four onto the bed, with a light kiss pressed to his forehead as he did so. The jester was still shaking, trembling almost horribly, even worse than he usually was- he clearly knew what was going to happen.

"W-why am I here?" He asked, though by the look the serial killer was giving him, it was entirely clear. He wrapped his arms over his chest as if trying to hide his body- frail, tiny, not as well defined as the others- and let out a choked whine. The serial killer's hand brushed through his hair, giving him a look that practically radiated… power and… and naughty thoughts. The jester closed his eyes briefly, trying to shut it out as he was forced back, practically in the janitor's previous position, with his head between the werewolf's legs…

This wasn't right, he thought. This wasn't right and he was going to die like this, the serial killer was going to kill them and the voices were going to let him, but they'd be so angry and pushy and… he cried. He wanted to be with Ellie. Ellie kept his mind off of things.

"D-don't hurt me… p-please." He asked softly, his hands clinging to the serial killer, unsure of what he was supposed to do… where he should proceed from here. But the serial killer was preoccupied- undoing the gag from the werewolf's mouth, asking him something… it scared him. Did they…? What did they expect him to do? He raised a hand to his face to cover his eyes momentarily, tears spilling over his cheeks, black streaks down his face.

The janitor's hand wrapped around the jester's free one, causing the latter to tense before relaxing into the touch, squeezing back almost as if the touch were a lifeline. His eyes flickered up to the serial killer again and back to the werewolf, waiting for them to speak...

The werewolf nearly went with his previous attempt to bite the serial killer, but pulled back when the he noticed the serial killer undoing his restraints. What was he doing? He couldn't help but wonder, seeing as the serial killer had basically just teased him about keeping him tied up.

Once he felt the cuffs undone, he immediately noticed that his wrists were a pleasing mixture of red and purple. For some reason, he hadn't noticed that they had cut in deep into his wrists that have left deep marks.

"Fuck me," he pants, silently enough for the serial killer not to notice, rubbing his wrists tenderly.

He watched as the serial killer put the jester on his knees, whispering words into his ears that seemed to calm him down considerably.

Still, he was shaking noticeably and for a moment, the werewolf was worried that the kid wouldn't be able to hold himself up long enough for- for whatever the serial killer had in mind for him. And for himself also. He doubt that serial killer was completely finished with him, seeing as the older man had told him to be gentle.

Be gentle to the jester, he presumed.

The serial killer takes his hand into his, moving it to the face of the jester, using it to stroke the outline of his face and down his neck. He moans, both from the icy cold hands of the werewolf and pleasure.

He moved his hand up again, pushing his head down until he's a single breath away from his erect member. The werewolf swallows, licking his lips and looks up at the amused serial killer again.

Fuck. This certainly wasn't one of the first time that he had been sucked by the jester. Of course, the serial killer wasn't one not to try and include everyone in the games. Though, he did try as hard as he could to make sure that the janitor never touched him. To the best of his abilities at least.

He wasn't a fan of the jester, as sweet as he was, he was worthless in the bed. Like an inexperienced child with a painful sexy history, the jester was well, just that. Sex was supposed to be fun and sex with him wasn't.

The jester looked up at him painfully, almost begging for him not to let him do it. Large, doe eyes. He couldn't help but curse at himself. It almost felt like he was taking advantage of him.

The lips of the serial killer pressed themselves on top of the jester, his hand running down his back. His lips opened, trembling and small, and take the smallest bit of the tip of his penis into his mouth. The look on his face is scared, unsure, and even worse, disgusted.

Hesitantly, he began to press forward, his mouth sliding around the werewolf's cock, nervously as he took him into his mouth. It was so hard… so impossibly hard and it almost scared him. He trailed his tongue over the tip, the length, but he wasn't able to do much more… he was almost pressured, entirely too worried… what if he did something wrong? What if… what if the werewolf wanted more?

He could feel the serial killer behind him, his fingers spreading him apart, slicked with a lotion and he swallowed, the motion only causing the werewolf to moan. It was… he wasn't going to, right…? He didn't know… it would hurt. It would hurt, and the voices would laugh and mock him. But… but they said they'd be gentle, right…? He was just… just...

At the thought, he managed to add a bit more, swirling his tongue around the head, taking the werewolf even deeper into his mouth- this was more than he'd done for the serial killer. But the jester couldn't keep the pained expression off of his face as he continued to move his tongue… he'd always hated this. Always. It was… bad, and he didn't like it, even if they seemed to.

The werewolf suddenly tugged on his hair, just a bit, causing him to give a tiny moan, entirely from pain as he retracted his tongue, his lips curved awkwardly… hesitantly, he presses his tongue back, just a bit… and the werewolf reacts.

As the jester continues to suck on his cock, the werewolf moans. "F-fuck, fuck.. s-stop, fuck. Tu..turn around, I-I can- fuck, I can finish this- please."

Almost as soon as he finishes his sentence, the werewolf pulls his hair back until the adam's apple of the jester was completely shown and his lips quivered at the quick bit of violence. The werewolf nearly launched himself off from his spot and leveraged himself behind the jester and with every bit of energy left in him, he grabbed his hips and thrusted forward until he felt the jester fall into the bed and give a loud squeak.

"Careful, my darling," the serial killer scolded him, coming from behind the werewolf and begins to run his hands down his backside, groping and caressing him. "You need to be softer, he doesn't like it when people are so rough with him.. oh no, darling. Being gentle with him will bring you so much more pleasure, and both of you so much closer.."

The serial killer moved himself closer to the werewolf, wrapping his arms around the tanned boy's waist. His own member throbbed against his back, and he could feel the serial killer's hips lightly grinding against him. "Slow," he purrs. "Don't you like it better this way? He likes it better this way too."

"Fuck," the werewolf swallows, again. He could feel his own hips slowing down, whether because of him being close or if he was following what he was being told. Either way, he didn't care.

"Ah-" the werewolf cried, voice trembling as he bucked forward. His hair and sweat dripped onto the jester's back, panting heavily. "Fuck, yes.."

The jester wanted to scream when the werewolf pushed into him, but the only thing that came out was a tiny squeak- and then an actual groan when the werewolf's hips thrusted, hands pulling him back so his chest was flush against the jester's back and too-hot skin. One hand reached up to pinch at his chest lightly, toying with a nipple before the werewolf thrusted again and he felt his entire body go limp.

He was too weak like this, could barely hold himself up on his fragile arms as he waited and felt him and felt him pushing and… and tearing him, and he was so exposed and vulnerable and he didn't like it. It was… it was painful to think of what they were doing to him, and he was so much better when it was just the serial killer, when it was two of them alone and he could take more and it was more gentle…

At one particularly harsh thrust from the werewolf, a cry leaves his mouth, before the werewolf's momentarily pulling out, turning him over and pushing into his body again, the jester's legs hiked up practically to his shoulders. He trembles, arching up into the werewolf, his back curved so intently that it was impossible to move much more.

The other's hands were clenching on his hips, nails digging into his skin, as the thrusts began to speed, further and further, and the jester felt something pleasurable shoot up his spine, his body clenching around the werewolf as he hit that… that spot that always made him shake because it was so good even though it shouldn't be. He furthered the contact, arms wrapping around the werewolf's neck as his shuddering became worse, and a tear left his eye slowly, then another.

And then heat pooled in his gut and he was spilling over, looking up at the other with eyes that showed just how terrified he'd been, wide and pupils practically dilated, but he presses a tiny kiss to the werewolf's mouth anyway, to show how he'd appreciated it, before the other begins thrusting again, harder...

The serial killer couldn't help himself but smile as he rubbed the shaft of the janitor. It was such a perfect night for all of them- even the jester, the innocent little prude, was enjoying himself. A perfect evening for the sixth anniversary of them together, the werewolf and him. Cum, saliva, and tears shared between all of them.

He needed to bring up evenings like this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> ~because I want to make him flinch, i kept our notes from when we worked on this:~
> 
> Him: When you're done just leave a note here and I'll start writing. Later~  
> Me: okay i have no idea what to write anymore, like, add clara and? Or?
> 
> Me: i enjoy not having motivation  
> Me: i enjoy being a pervert.  
> Him: my poor innocent jester keeps getting defiled ;( i have to wonder sometimes if he actually wants this.
> 
> Me: *insert werewolf fucking Janitor until he starts screaming and begging for mercy*  
> Him: *insert Werewolf slut shaming Janitor*  
> Him: **insert Janitor giving Werewolf marks that will never go away*  
> Him: *insert pleased person*  
> Him: awh hey :3 no comments?


End file.
